Hurricane
by Catnatural
Summary: Chris, Leo and the Charmed Ones are locked in the attic by a demon where they learn much about the whitelighter's past.
1. Chapter 1

**Hurricane.**

**Epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Charmed or anything, just borrowing the characters for a while =D.

Cole grinned as he threw himself onto the worn armchair in the back room of P3. H glanced at his watch, frowning when he realised it was now into the early hours of the morning, and Chris was nowhere to be found.

Piper had sent him back here to wait for the young whitelighter after looking like she'd seen a ghost – who could blame her? – shrieking, screaming for Phoebe, Paige _**and **_Leo, and then demanding to know how he knew Chris and what did he want with him?

The tinkling of orbs brought him out of his memories and took the form of Leo.

"Uh…Leo?" he asked, standing up.

The Elder jumped, "Cole? Where's Chris?" when Cole shrugged, Leo sighed, "Never mind then, there's not much time! The girls need you!"

"Leo! What's going on?"

"The girls will tell you! Go, quickly!" he ordered and took up Cole's place in the armchair as he orbed out. He glanced around the tiny room and sighed. _ I really didn't realise how small this room was and that sofa looks __**really**__ uncomfortable…no wonder Chris always looks exhausted…not that I care though, but something about that kid seems familiar…_

He was disturbed by a tinkling of orbs but this time they took the form of Chris, who looked a bit worse for wear. His hair was plastered to his forehead, his clothes had holes in them, he was bleeding and Leo swore he could smell burning. The whitelighter was struggling to catch his breath, and a deep scowl developed on his face when he saw he was no longer alone.

"What do _**you **_want?" he growled.

"Phoebe had a vision of a demon attack-"

"What? When?" Chris demanded.

"About twenty minutes ago-"

"No!" Chris shouted in frustration, "When are they coming?"

"Few hours we think. It was nearly nightfall in the vision and it's just turning morning now." Leo explained calmly.

"Oh." Chris frowned, "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, first take a shower…I don't even want to know what's you've been up to, I'll heal you, then I'll orb you to the manor-"

"Thanks, but I'm perfectly capable of orbing to the manor by myself, Leo." Chris snapped, grabbing some clean clothes and heading towards the bathroom.

"Yes, and in case you haven't noticed, you're not in their good books at the moment…"

Chris froze as his mother's – who didn't know that she was his mother- words from the day replayed in his head.

_Wyatt's not evil, and after this is over, I don't want to see you again._

"Chris?" asked Leo, "Come on, we've not got all day!"

Ok…so, that was just a little taster to see if anyone's interested in the story? I'll upload as often as possible, and please, feel free to leave comments/criticisms!

Oh, and if at any point, you'd like the story to go in a different direction or whatever, let me know! If I use your idea(s), I'll credit you in the disclaimer. =)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own them or anything. Oh, and I've only seen Season 6 and half of season 7, so if I've got anything wrong about Cole, pleeease tell me! I just had to put him in because he sounded so cool =p. Oh yeah, and the character's thoughts are in italics. **

Chapter 1 – Revelations…but not _**that **_one!

Leo and Chris landed in the attic and the latter jumped back in shock upon seeing Cole and did an extremely effective impression of a goldfish.

"Chris?" Cole asked, worried at the silence in the attic as Chris simply stared at the demon.

"Chris?" Leo repeated Cole's words "Are you ok?"

"I…uh…I…what's _**he **_doing here?" Chris stuttered out to no one in particular.

"Chris, I…" Cole paused. _I really hate being the bearer of bad news._

Chris flinched in the silence, "What's happened? _**He's**_ done something…hasn't he? Cole!" he demanded

"I…"

"Cole!"

"He's got the kids, Chris." Cole murmured sadly.

Chris went pale instantly. "All of them?"

Cole nodded. _Wait for it, wait for it…_

Chris's head snapped up. "Did he…what about…Mellie?"

The Charmed One's and Leo watched the scene between the two men in severe confusion as Cole bowed his head and looked almost…_**ashamed**_ at his next words. "I'm so sorry, Chris." He said quietly, staring at his shoes.

"No!" Chris shouted in panic. "No! N-no-no! He didn't- he _**couldn't**_ have- why?"

"Simply because he could, I guess." Cole admitted. "We tried to get to her in time, Chris, me and other members of the Resistance, honestly we did…but…we…we were too late…"

Chris's eyes widened dramatically, "I don't believe you, Cole…why…it doesn't make _**sense**_!" He went silent for a few seconds, and then continued in a barely audible voice, "What did he do to her Cole?"

"Chris…I really don't think that's a good idea-"

"...Cole?" Chris repeated slowly, as the whole room went deathly quiet.

"He tortured her."

Everyone gasped. The Charmed One's and Leo had no idea what was happening, but knew that whatever it was, was having an awful effect on Chris who murmured, "How? What did he do?" At Cole's raising of the eyebrow's he continued, "Please, Cole. I need to know how he killed my baby sister."

* * *

Piper was the first to speak, "you have a baby sister?"

Chris gulped and looked down at his feet. "Had a sister. Melinda. She…" he stopped, unable to continue.

"Chris…I…" Cole began.

"What are you doing here, Cole?" Chris demanded again, almost wearily, "You didn't come here just to tell me about Mel- just to tell me about _**that **_surely."

"Yes. Yes I did, Chris, but whilst waiting for you to return from wherever you were…talking of which, where exactly were you?" Chris ignored him, so Cole sighed and continued, "Well, Leo arrived and told me I'd to come and help the girls with-"

"Oh." The whitelighter turned to Piper, Phoebe and Paige, "So…uh, these demons?" he prompted.

"Big with cloaks and metal rod thingies." Piper explained as Chris raised his eyebrows in amusement. "What? That's what Pheebs described them as."

"I did not! Well, maybe, but they had symbols on their cloaks and they were all green coloured…like Shrek" Phoebe elaborated, grinning.

"How many were there?" Cole inquired at the same time Chris demanded, "What was the symbol?"

"Uh…about 7…ish, I guess, and the symbol was a sort of star all broken up with zigzags…I think." She frowned.

Chris went even paler than before and swore under his breath.

"Chris?" Phoebe approached him slowly, but he turned to Cole and hissed, "It's his, Cole! How did…" he swore again. "Can't he just leave me alone for five minutes?!"

"Chris! Calm down! We'll deal with it, ok? We always deal with it." Cole attempted to soothe the panicked youth.

Chris nodded.

"Look at me, Chris! _**Look at me**_!" Cole ordered, and as the boy looked up at him, misery shining in his eyes, he continued, "You _**can **_do this! Do it for your mum, do it for Bianca, and do it for Mellie! But most of all do it for Wyatt."

* * *

"Wyatt?" Piper demanded, hands on her hips, "What's Wyatt got to do with Chris?"

Cole sighed and grabbed Chris's chin, forcing the boy to look back into his eyes. "You haven't told them, have you?"

Chris jumped and hissed, "No! And I'm not going to! Future con-"

"Don't even think about it, mister!" Piper scolded at the same time Phoebe asked, "Haven't told us what?"

"Uh…" The Charmed One's were amused to see their usually talkative whitelighter lost for words. "Well, I-I can't…I just can't, ok? Maybe…maybe some other time…I…"

Leo nodded. "Fine. It's over for now, but we _**will **_talk about this later, Chris. But now we want some answers. Firstly, what's the Resistance? And what happened to your sister? You never told us about her before…"

Chris tried to avoid their eyes, and fixed his gaze on a spot on the wall, "The Resistance against Wyatt…it's people who don't want to join him. I'm the leader."

"_**You're **_the leader?" Piper asked incredulously.

"But you're just a kid!" Paige interrupted.

Chris's head spun around to glare at her, "You're not much older than me in this timeline, Paige."

Paige shrugged, "Sorry…um…so….so what does this Resistance do?"

"We shelter people who are hiding from Wyatt, and we train those who want to, to fight Wyatt when they need to." Chris stated.

Everyone nodded.

"Chris? Why are you here?" Piper blurted out suddenly, "What I mean is why were you the one to come back to the past to save my son? Why not one of us? What are you to Wyatt?"

Chris appeared flustered, "Well, um…I'm...his-a friend of Wyatt's, so…that's why I'm here, I guess?"

"What about us? Where are we?" continued Piper in confusion. _So, he's my baby's friend, so what, doesn't explain why I can't save him when he turns Leo. Why's it gotta be the neurotic whitelighter who manipulates us at every available opportunity?_

Chris gulped. "I…I…"

Cole jumped in, "No offence guys, but we really don't have much time…"

Piper scowled and her and her ex-husband and sisters busied themselves with potion-making whilst Chris glanced at Cole, gratitude shining in his eyes, then he went to look in The Book of Shadows.

* * *

Cole jumped up with a start and realised he'd fallen asleep. Paige was aimlessly stirring a potion and Leo and Piper were deep in conversation, leaning against the sofa. Chris- as usual – was flicking through The Book of Shadows and taking notes from it, growing more agitated the further he got through the Book.

Phoebe approached him cautiously, and Cole remained where he was, by the door, watching the scene with curiosity.

"Chris?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah." He eyes flickered from the Book to Phoebe, then he resumed back to his earlier activity.

"Oh. I was just thinking…you _**really **_don't have anyone to talk to here and I was thinking…is there _**anything **_that you want to talk about?"

Chris stared at the empath. "I'm not one of your readers, Phoebe. And I don't _**need **_anyone to talk to."

"But, Chris, I'm an empath, remember?"

"And your point is?"

"I can feel your pain. Lots and lots and lots of it. Anger too. And sadness. And a few other emotions too." She listed.

"For gods sake's, Phoebe!" he growled, "If this is your idea of trying to get me to spill my dirty little secrets, forget it!"

"Chris!"

"No! It's not-" But they never found out what Chris was going to say for a demon orbed into the room, smirking at them as Chris jumped back in shock. "You!"

"Ah, Chris! How are you, m'boy? Long time, no see, eh?" he grinned manically.

**P.S. Oh, so I have 3 Uni essays all due in the next month which take priority, but I promise, I will update as often as I can =D.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own Charmed or any of the characters =D**

**Author's note: See what happens when I'm supposed to be doing my Politics essay? *laughs* Obviously this is an AU, so Bianca is mentioned, but she died in the future and never came back to the past to get Chris.**

**I also want to say a huge thank you to everyone who left reviews, I really appreciate it, thanks!**

**Credit thingies: Credit Abbie (halleylahli) for the description of Chris's de-ja-vu and the lottery numbers bit =P.**

**Chapter 2- Getting To Know Him**

Leo stared at Chris who was looking extremely confused. "Chris? Who is that?"

Chris blinked furiously as he felt a brief recognition in the back of his mind before flickering out, "I-I can't remember...I've seen him somewhere...Cole?"

Cole's stomach plummeted as the sight of the unwelcome visitor, "You? You!"

"Cole? Who is it?" Leo insisted.

"It's Belthazar," he whispered.

Chris continued to rack his brain, "Why do I know that name?"

"He tried to kill you once, just after you joined the Resistance. He's an assassin."

The demon smirked, "Finally, you've all caught on. You know who I am, I know who you are..._**lovely.**_ So, let's get down to business: Lord Wyatt requires me to...hold you all here for a short while in order to teach you a lesson..._**learn**_ a few things..."

Chris scowled. "Why? What does _**he **_have to gain from this?"

The demon continued his monologue, ignoring the young whitelighter, "You will only be able to roam free in the attic. If you try to leave, you will be...electrocuted." His eyes sparkled with glee at the prospect of burnt witches, "Rather like those ridiculous crystals you use."

"How long?" Chris demanded, his fists clenching.

The demon blinked as if suddenly realising he had an audience, and then grinned, "Oh, a few days will suffice, I think."

"Y-you can't do this!" Piper yelled furiously.

The demon smirked, "Oh, yes I can." He drawled, "You see Lord Wyatt ordered it, and it would be in my best interests to serve him. He is...after all, the Lord."

"Hold it mister...demon dude! _**Lord**_ Wyatt?" Paige asked.

The demon glared at her. "Yes, _**Lord**_ Wyatt, our ruler." He glanced around the room, "Well, I suppose I'd better leave now." He sounded almost upset about leaving the witches, perhaps because he'd be losing the opportunity to torture them some more, "I've got a meeting with someone _**very **_important, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm sure you've got _**plenty**_ of questions to ask your..._**whitelighter**_." He smirked, and orbed out, leaving the room heavy with an awkward silence.

Everyone turned to Chris, who pointedly looked at his feet again.

"Chris...is everything he said true?" Leo demanded.

"_**I've already told you**_!" he snarled, head snapping up to glare at the Elder, "... How many times-"

"We know, we know." Phoebe interrupted, "Why did he try to kill you?"

"Because I refused to join Wyatt."

"But why? If you and Wyatt were such good friend, then surely..." Leo frowned.

"For crying out loud, Leo! Wyatt _**kills**_ innocents!" Chris snapped, "I know you don't like me or anything, but I will _**never**_ join Wyatt! I'm not evil!"

Cole placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, "He wasn't saying that you were. They've been given a lot to take in, but maybe this situation...maybe it's for the best-"

"What, locking us up here? Yeah, really my idea of fun!" Chris growled sarcastically.

"They can get to know the _**real **_you..." Cole began.

"They don't need to, Cole. I'm not here to make friends! As far as they're concerned, I'm the 'neurotic whitelighter from the future'." He quoted using his fingers.

"Don't forget moody." Paige supplied.

"And bitchy." interrupted Phoebe. "And-"

"Ok, ok, ok. I get the point." Chris smirked.

"Chris, why _**are **_you so neurotic?" Piper demanded. _Yay, we may find out who he __**really **__is. Never thought I'd want to thank a demon for putting us in an awkward situation. _She glanced over at her sleeping baby in his playpen. _How he's slept through this, I don't know. _

"Because, you have to be in my future. You're weak if you're not. And it's the weak ones that die first."

* * *

"God! I'm sooo bored right now! Why couldn't the demon at least of locked us in the conservatory? At least we'd have TV!" Phoebe growled impatiently.

Paige raised her eyebrows, "We've been up here two hours, Pheebs. You can't be bored already!"

"I know! Let's play a game!" Phoebe squealed.

"Ok...like what?" Paige gave in surprisingly quickly. Normally, she ignored her eldest sister's childish behaviour, but she was that bored that she'd play 'duck, duck, goose' with Wyatt in order to entertain herself.

"Uh...20 Questions!"

"Yeah, but Pheebs? We know everything there is to know about each other, well...except Chris and Cole that is...oooh!" Realisation hit her in the face like a punch.

Phoebe grinned. "You can tell me later how awesome I am. Guys, you all playing?"

"I suppose" Piper nodded as Leo sighed, "I guess."

Cole grinned, "You know I love games, Pheebs."

Phoebe turned to Chris, "Are you in, Mr Neurotic?"

Chris glanced up from The Book Of Shadows. "Busy."

"Chr-is!" She whined. "Lighten up! Live a little!"

"I will when I've saved Wyatt, ok?" he mumbled.

"Come on, take a break?" Phoebe probed.

"Fine." He sighed. "You can ask me the questions, but if I don't want to answer, I won't, ok?"

Phoebe nodded, "That's fair enough. Right...so...what are the lottery numbers for the next 20 years?" she grinned mischievously.

Chris smirked. "Future con-"

"Don'..!" Piper laughed.

Phoebe grinned again. "Favourite colour?"

"Dunno."

"Favourite band?"

"Not out yet."

"Hobbies."

"Dunno."

"Chris!" Phoebe whined.

"Fine! I like cooking and potion-making. And I draw."

"Maybe, you can show us some drawings sometime?" Paige asked.

"Mmm."

Phoebe jumped up, "Oh! What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I am grown up."

"Oh, you know what I mean!"

"I dunno." Phoebe raised her eyebrows, forcing him to elaborate. "I never really thought about it to be honest. Some stuff happened when I was a kid then when I was old enough to go to college or whatever, something hap...I joined the Resistance."

"What stuff happened?" Leo inquired.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Chris..."

"No, Phoebe."

"'k. Um...favourite food?"

"Lasagne."

"Any siblings?"

He smiled sadly. "Mellie. And an older brother."

"What's his name?"

"I..."

"Let me guess...you 'don't want to talk about it'?"

Chris nodded.

"Ok...last question...um...do you have a girlfriend?"

Again Chris smiled sadly. "I did."

"Did?" Phoebe frowned at the past tense.

"She...she...uh..." he faltered.

Cole stepped in, "Wyatt killed her. Chris and Bianca were engaged."

"Oh, god, Chris! I'm so sorry!" Phoebe sympathised, watching the boy carefully.

"It's ok, Phoebe. Have you finished the game now? 'Cos I _**really **_have work to do..." he turned away from her.

Piper frowned at the change of subject. Then she remembered something that'd be floating around in her head for a couple of hours, making a constant nuisance of itself. "Actually...there's one more thing...how do you know Cole?"

"He's my Uncle." Chris admitted, sighing when he realised that this would result in him being bombarded with more questions.

"Oh...well...wow." Piper stuttered, "Well...Uh, I guess...if Cole trusts you, and Wyatt...baby Wyatt, I mean...not...not the other one...if they both trust you, then well, I guess I do too."

Chris smiled – a real smile- which amazed the girls and Leo for they had never seen him smile like that – smirk, yes and continually roll his eyes. "Uh...thank you..."

"I trust you, Chris!" Phoebe shouted out.

"Yeah, me too." Paige grinned.

Chris glanced at Leo who shrugged. "There's still some things I'm not sure about."

"Like what?" Cole asked. _Oh dear..._

"I'm still pretty sure that you're the one that sent me to Valhalla, and I've got this nagging feeling-"

"Humph. Of course." Chris scowled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You never did trust me...did you Leo? Even in the future, you're always..." his mouth snapped shut.

"Even in the future I'm always what?"

"Nothing."

"Chris!"

"Leave it, Leo!" he shouted in a panicked voice and attempted to run through the door but was thrown backwards and he slid across the room and into the desk. "Dammit!"

Cole approached Chris, "Hey...it's ok. Chris?"

Chris looked up at his uncle, eyes wide, and murmured, "They _**can't **_know, Cole! It'd ruin everything!"

"Chris...isn't this hard enough for you already? Coming back here and seeing- you're making it damn near impossible for people to like you when you act like this!"

"I'm not here to make friends, Cole. I'm here to save Wyatt so that when I go back, everything's fine, everyone's alive..."

"Chris?" Piper asked hesitantly, "How many people does Wyatt kill?"

He jumped at the sound of her voice, placing the emotionless mask they knew so well back on his face. "I-"

"Tell me, Chris. I-I _**have **_to know. I _**need **_to know..."

"Thousands die because of him. He kills hundreds himself, but he orders his assassins to..." he gulped and turned away from Piper.

"Who did he kill? Who did you love that he killed?" she asked gently. _Doesn't sound like it was just Bianca...oh god, what has my baby done to this poor boy's life?_

"Too many people, M-Piper." He whispered. "Cole's all I have left."

Okay...so...I dunno if that counts as a cliff-hanger? And I hope this chapter is longer than the last one? This is my first multi-chapter fic and my first Charmed fic so I hope I'm doing an ok job? Thanks for reading! More on the way soon! =).


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own Charmed…I'm getting sick of saying this already =P.**

**Author's Note: **** Firstly, I FINISHED MY POLITICS ESSAY! *does crazy disco dance*. I still have 2 essays due in the next couple of months, but I will continue to upload. My friend Zara said a good idea would be to aim for 10 chapters for this fanfic but if all goes well, I may do a sequel if people are interested?**

** Secondly, I've had a few comments about **_**why **_**Wyatt and the demon want Chris etc locked in the attic…to be honest, I'm still working on a few ideas, but this whole fanfic stems from a dream I had, honest! (Note to self, don't eat chocolate before bed…all though, with the reviews I've been getting, I might make an exception this time =P).**

** And thirdly (I'm going to shut up and let you read the chapter after this, I promise!), I just want to thank everyone who reviewed on chapter 2, you made me happy! *jumps for joy* Thanks to: lizardmomma, atlan2007, ElizabetRose, **

**crlncyln, Vampire Lover26 and xlookz-can-be-decievingx . =D If I forgot you, I'm so sorry!**

**Chapter 3 – Insomnia.**

2 AM. Saturday morning. They had now been in the attic for nearly 24 hours. As a result of Cole successfully managing to conjure up some sleeping bags and pillows in the attic, the hours, although having passed slowly, were spent in moderate comfort. As a consequence, Cole had slept. Leo had slept. Piper, Paige and Phoebe had slept. And obviously, Wyatt had slept. But Chris hadn't. You could see that in his face and the way that he moved. He was simply exhausted. But he refused to sleep. He was currently looking through his notes taken from The Book of Shadows, while Cole, Paige and Phoebe were still sleeping; Wyatt was fully rested and was currently trying to pull off his teddy's head.

Chris yawned and rubbed his eyes which kept falling shut for him to ping them back open instantly.

Piper turned to face him, "Chris?"

"Mmm?"

"Go to sleep, before you fall down."

"Not tired."

"Chris…sleep! Come on." Leo agreed, frowning as he noticed the dark circles under the boy's eyes and how he was propping himself up against the table that the Book was on.

"Guys, I'm fine-"

"What?" Leo nearly laughed, "No, you're not…are you afraid to sleep or something?"

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of." He pulled his hand through his unruly mop of dark brown hair and stifled a yawn, "I'm not in control then."

* * *

They found out why he was afraid of sleep a few hours later, when his body finally gave in to sleep.

They all woke up when they heard a mumbling and saw the source of the noise as Chris, who was twitching in his troubled sleep and muttering, "No…don't! I-I- no! Leave her alone! M-mom? Mom!" he suddenly screeched and sat up. His eyes snapped open and he was panting heavily, trying to catch his breath. His eyes darted around the room in a panic, as if he was still trapped in his nightmare, and then they focused on Cole who was staring at him, worry evident on his face.

"Chris?" Piper asked gently, "Are you ok?"

He spun around to face her and his eyes opened impossibly wide as he stared at her in silence.

"Chris?" she repeated.

Cole realised what was happening and approached the frightened whitelighter and bent down to whisper in his ear, "Chris. It was just a dream. It's over now; she's alive here, ok?"

Chris nodded slowly, his brain gradually wakening, "Cole?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we here?"

"You're here to save Wyatt, I came back to tell you about Mel-"

"No…why are we here?"

"In the attic?

"Yeah."

"I-I'm not entirely sure," he attempted to word his theory, not realising that the Charmed Ones and Leo were quietly edging their way over to him and Chris and were listening to the entire conversation. "I think that he wants you under pressure. That way…you'll either have to join him or…"

"He'll kill me." Chris finished in a scared tone, staring at his Uncle.

"Um…Chris?" Phoebe interrupted. "Are you talking about that demon?"

"No." he shook his head and avoided Piper's eyes. "Wyatt."

"But…why would…" Piper began.

"Because I won't join him. If I don't join him, I'm a threat. And Wyatt doesn't like threats."

"Chris…I'm sorry." Piper muttered, embarrassed.

"For what?"

"For Wyatt. He's hurt you…somehow…and…I'm sorry. I must have been a real bad mom for him to-"

"No! You were an awesome mom!" Chris shouted, and then froze. "T-to Wyatt, I mean" he stuttered out, praying he hadn't blown his cover.

Piper frowned, "Were?"

Chris flinched and swore under his breath.

"Chris?"

He turned to look at her.

"Do I die?"

He looked at his feet.

"Chris…you come from the future…am I in it?"

He took a moment before answering in a barely audible voice, "I can't tell you that, Piper."

"Chris…anything bad that does happen, we can prevent it…right? Isn't that why you're here?"

He nodded slowly, "I guess."

Piper smiled, "You look exhausted. Go to sleep, Chris. I know we could _**all **_do with a nap."

"No." he shook his head fiercely, "You saw what happens when I try that!"

"How do you normally manage to function then? Wait until you collapse in exhaustion?" Leo wondered out loud.

"Something like that."

"At least lie down. You need sleep. And food. You've lost a lot of weight recently." Piper commanded.

Chris smiled at her but he started blinking rapidly as Leo replied, "For god's sakes, Piper! Stop mothering him, he's an adult!"

"Well, he's not very old!" she refuted.

"I'm 22-" Chris began.

"See? Just a kid!" Piper argued, "And-"

Chris sighed and rolled his eyes, causing Piper to stop mid-rant and shout, "Chris!"

"What?" the whitelighter tried – and failed – to look completely innocent.

"What was that look?"

"What look?"

"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" she squeaked, whilst trying not to laugh.

"Uh…"

"You did! And it wasn't very convincing seeing as you're impersonating a zombie right now!"

"Piper…are you ok?" Phoebe asked, worried at her older sister's odd behaviour.

"I'm exhausted, but I can't sleep!" she cried.

"Ok…'cos that makes sense!" Paige grinned.

"It does actually." Chris muttered, almost to himself, "Happens to me all the time."

"See?" Piper stuck her tongue out.

* * *

Chris woke with a start, his second nightmare replaying constantly in his head like a bad song. Leo had actually attempted to make small talk with him at various intervals but unfortunately, that didn't stop the nightmares:

_"Dad! Wyatt! Someone help! Mom's hurt!" fourteen year old Chris shrieked again as loud as humanly possible. "Dad!"_

_ Eventually, sixteen year old Wyatt orbed into the mansion. "Chris? What's – Oh god! Mom!" And he charged over to where Piper Halliwell was lying on the cold, wooden floor, as still as a statue. "Chris? What happened?"_

_ "Demon." He murmured, tears falling down his face. "It got Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige too."_

"_Wha-where's dad?"_

_ "Won't answer."_

"_What?"_

_ "Been calling him for ages."_

"_Dad!" Wyatt yelled, his deep voice echoing in the mansion._

_ Leo orbed into the room, and said, "Blessed be, boys. This had better be important. I was in a meet- Piper?" He ran up to his wife, shoving Chris out of the way. "Piper?" He felt her pulse. "She's dead." He whispered, "How…" He turned to glare at his sons. "What happened?"_

_ "Demon." Chris muttered, wincing as Leo pushed him up against the wall._

"_Why didn't you stop it?" he growled_

_ "I-"_

"_You're useless, you know that? Did you even __**try **__to heal her?"_

_ "Yes! I-"_

"_Dad! You __**know **__he __**can't**__ heal!" Wyatt yelled in outrage._

_ "Well, he's not a very good whitelighter then, is he?" he continued, not noticing the horror-struck expression on his youngest boy's face, each harsh word he delivered, destroying his already fragile self-esteem. "Or a very good son either. He as good as killed her, and I want nothing more to do with him."_

Chris shook his head, attempting to rid his brain of the image, but his father's harsh words still rung in his head. _"He as good as killed her, and I want nothing more to do with him."_ Leo had disowned him that day, and called him a murderer. What was a kid supposed to do when his own father hated his guts? He was a murderer after all. His dad was right…wasn't he?

Chris turned to Cole who was in a deep conversation with Phoebe. "Cole? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Cole looked at Phoebe who nodded, and he stood up and walked over to Chris, and sat down in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"I…Did I kill mom? Was it my fault?" he whispered.

Cole stared in horror at the broken young man facing him, seeing out of the corner of his eye, the Charmed Ones and Leo listening intently to the conversation, but Chris never noticed. "No! I keep telling you this! What brought this on?"

"I dreamt it again. And _**he **_said it was my fault! I think he was right! And why does it have to haunt me in my dreams too? I think about it every minute of every day!" he growled in frustration.

"I don't know, Chris. But what I do know is, it wasn't your fault. You tried everything in your power to save her."

"I couldn't heal her."

"You tried, Chris. It's just one power you simply don't possess. It's not your fault you can't heal. The only person who could have done it was L-your father, but he was…otherwise occupied."

"Don't you mean, he was too busy working or whatever it is they do 'up there' to listen to me and save his wife! He put me on mute! He told me that…afterwards."

"Chris?" Leo suddenly butted in, "Is your father an Elder?"

Chris rolled his eyes and glared at Leo. "Yes."

Paige frowned. "Now, I'm even more confused. I thought that Piper and Leo were the only…Elder-Witch-Whitelighter combo allowed?"

"Things are different in the future." Chris grumbled, deliberately ignoring the question.

"Oh." She peered at Chris who looked slightly worried at being examined as if he was under a microscope. "Do you have nightmares a lot?"

"I-I guess…why?"

"Just wondered. What do you dream about?"

"Stuff."

"We want some answers, Chris." Leo commanded.

"Well, uh…mainly my…my family…" he frowned, trying to word his question carefully, "And…B…Bianca…and some other stuff…" He started unconsciously rubbing his left arm as another nightmare broke into his thoughts.

"What's wrong with your arm?" Cole asked.

Chris jumped, "Nothing."

"Chris." Cole advanced on the boy cautiously, "Chris! Roll up your sleeve." He demanded.

"I-" Chris gulped, "Do I have to?"

Cole glared at him whilst everyone watched the duo curiously. "Now, Chris."

Chris gulped again, looking down at his feet as he rolled up the sleeve of his left arm.

Everyone gasped in shock as they saw what was hidden under the long –sleeved top.

**Ooooooh cliffie! Anyone got any ideas as to what would be on Chris's arm? I'm stuck on that one but I know how he received whatever the injury is but I won't give that away until the next chapter! Anyone who guesses correctly will get a mention in the disclaimer of chapter 4! Thanks for reading and more on the way soon! Xxx =D.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own anything…as usual.**

**Author's Note: ****Okie dokie, sorry it's been a few days since I've updated, the only excuse I have is that I was reading an AWESOME fanfic, called "Fishing Off The Roof"….READ IT! =P…hehe. Anyhoo, at the end of the last chapter, I left a mini-competition thing to see who could guess what happened to Chris's arm…remember? Yaaaay. So, obviously, that is revealed in this chapter, and because all you lovely people left such amazing comments, it took me ages to decide what one to pick! So, in the end I sort of combined them all and I hope it works out ok? Please let me know! A HUGE BIG THANK YOU to: **Avi Halliwell, Adorereading, lizardmomma **and **MarenaDancer123** for reviewing and I hope you're happy with the results? And ElizabetRose, I am seriously taking your idea into consideration if I do a sequel (if that's ok?). A virtual cookie goes to all you guys!**

**Thanks again, and enjoy. =D.**

**P.S. Suppose I should warn you, I torture Chris in this chapter…well…not **_**me **_**personally, 'cos that's just mean! Every time I see him on TV, I just want to hug him! And thanks to Zara (**Werepuppy Black**) for listening to me ramble at Uni about my fanfic and for helping me with the description of what was actually on Chris's arm…=D.**

**Chapter 4 – Intense pain always leaves a mark.**

Chris gulped and rolled down his sleeve in a panic.

"What happened to you?" Phoebe whispered in horror, desperately trying to feel some kind of emotion from him but, as usual, his barriers were up, allowing to entry.

"Noth-"

"Don't even think about saying 'nothing', Chris, when we can so clearly see the evidence." Cole sighed wearily.

Chris went pale, "I can't."

"Chris." Cole warned.

"It hurts too much, Cole. Please don't make me do it." Chris sounded exactly like a little child pleading to his parents.

"Chris? What happened? Please tell us." Piper begged gently, placing a hand on his shoulder, and wincing when he flinched.

"I won't tell you." As everyone began to protest, he continued, "But, I can show you."

"How?" Cole asked.

"I got this new power, just after….it…something happened…I can show you any memory I choose by sort of…projecting it into your head where you'll watch it like a movie…but, I've not tried it before, I do know how to do it though…" Chris explained thoughtfully.

"We'll try it." Piper decided instantly and everyone else nodded their agreement.

Chris nodded, "'K, um…stand back please?"

They obeyed and regarded Chris carefully as he screwed up his eyes and clenched his fists. Nothing happened for a moment and then suddenly they were all thrown backwards where they fell into a deep sleep as a scene unfolded in their thoughts.

_ A young man was silently running down a dark alleyway unlit by streetlights. He cursed when he hit a dead end and flinched when the streetlamp above him suddenly illuminated and he realised he was no longer alone. The young man was Chris, perhaps around eighteen years old and in front of him was a man a couple of years older, with long, straggly blonde hair, and three demons._

_ "Hello, Chris." The man said softly._

"_Wyatt." Chris spat out, glancing around and frowning when he realised there was no escape._

_ "I finally found you. Do you know, you are __**extremely **__hard to find?" Wyatt sounded almost proud, "I almost gave up, but you see, I__** need **__you on my side-"_

_ "I'd rather not."_

"_You're either with me, or against me . Join me, Chris."_

_ "I'd rather die." Chris growled._

"_Maybe I'm not making myself clear enough? No? Join me willingly or I shall have to force you."_

_ "I said I'd rather die! What part of that don't you understand?"_

_Wyatt gritted his teeth in frustration, "Well, I'm sorry but you leave me no choice." And with that, he conjured a chain which wrapped itself around Chris, and a gag which inserted itself in Chris's mouth._

_ Wyatt dragged Chris down the alley – followed by his demons- and eventually arrived at a dismal mansion where Wyatt turned to his minions and commanded, "Leave, now. I have everything under control here. Make sure I am not disturbed during this…interrogation."_

_ They nodded and murmured, "Yes, m'Lord.", and vanished, leaving Chris alone with Wyatt who orbed them into a room which was completely bare apart from a desk and a cage. Wyatt threw Chris into the cage and settled himself comfortably behind the desk._

_ "I truly am sorry, Chris. But it's the only way. You simply have to join forces with me or I'll have to kill you, and I __**really **__don't want to have to do that."_

_ Chris attempted to look at threatening as he could as he glared at Wyatt, but the latter simply continued with his monologue, "Together, we'd be so powerful, can't you see that, Chris? We could change the world! Destroy that good versus evil nonsense! There is no such thing, only power and I have the most of that! So…what do you say, Chris? Will you join me?"_

_ Chris shook his head fiercely, pleading with his eyes to be released, but Wyatt ignored him._

_ "Oh, Chris. When __**will **__you learn? I __**do not**__ take __**no **__for an answer!" And he flicked his hand creating whip marks all over Chris's body as the gag prevented him from screaming out in agony. "Something for you to think about, Chris. I will not take no for an answer! You will join forces with me!"_

_ Chris shook his head again, regretting it instantly when Wyatt sighed and repeated the whipping. "You know, you're the only person who can aggravate me this much? Must be something in your blood." And he orbed out, leaving Chris alone in the cage, sobbing silently in agony._

_ * * *_

_A few hours later, Wyatt returned to the room, noticing that Chris was still unconscious. He frowned, healed him, and then slammed the cage door shut._

_ Chris woke with a start, realising he was no longer in pain. He looked up at Wyatt, confusion evident in his face and eyes._

_ "I couldn't leave you like that. I'm sorry, Chris, but it's the only way you'll learn! I've __**tried **__reasoning with you, but you're too stubborn with running that ridiculous Resistance! I. Can'.Beaten!" Wyatt shouted. He snapped his fingers, and the gag in Chris's mouth vanished, as did the chains which were replaced by chains around his wrists and ankles._

_ "What the hell do you think you're playing at? This isn't some game, Wyatt! Let me go!" Chris yelled, his voice bouncing off the walls in the room._

_ "Calm down, Chris. As I said, it's the only way to make you liste-"_

"_You think __**torturing **__me will make me want to __**join **__you" Chris yelled incredulously. "You don't know me very well if you think that!"_

_ "With all due respect, Chris, I know you better than you do yourself. Anyway, back to business…join me."_

_ "No!"_

"_And why not?"_

_ "Oh, I'm sure I can think of a few reasons!" Chris growled sarcastically, "Hmm, you kill innocents for __**entertainment**__? Um…what else? __**You're the source of **__**all**__** evil! **__Also-"_

_ Wyatt smirked, "I've got to admire you. You're facing death, yet you still manage to crack jokes."_

_ "You wouldn't kill me, Wyatt."_

"_Oh no?"_

_ "No. You need me too much to kill me."_

"_Maybe now. But if you continue to refuse my offer, then I have no other choice, but to kill you." Wyatt admitted._

_ "Wyatt…please, just…let me go?" Chris pleaded, "It doesn't have to be this way!"  
"I will let you go, if you agree to join me."_

"_Never!"_

_ "Well, I'm truly sorry." Wyatt advanced on Chris, his posture threatening and an evil glint flashing in his eyes, "I really don't want to do this, but you really aren't leaving me any other choice…"_

_ Chris's eyes widened, "Wha-what are you going to do?"_

_Wyatt sighed, "You know how every time I hurt you when we were younger, you always screamed out in agony?"_

_ Chris nodded, trying not to remember his childhood._

"_That was me being nice. On a scale of 1 to 10, those…attacks were probably around 2 or 3…I __**can **__increase it beyond 10, if you make me, Chris. I'm giving you one last chance, will you join me?"_

_ Chris closed his eyes so he wouldn't see Wyatt's reaction and whispered, "No."_

_ He heard Wyatt sigh heavily, then complete silence. Chris's hopes soared, then before his mind could even comprehend what was happening, he felt an intense pain on his left forearm and on various other parts of his already broken body. He was in so much pain, he never heard himself screaming._

The Charmed Ones and Leo woke up suddenly, all feeling the need to vomit. They turned to Chris who was deathly pale and had tears streaming continuously down his face, they shook their heads trying to get rid of the images of him being tortured by their son and nephew.

Leo was first to break the silence when he whispered, "What exactly did…our son do to you, Chris?"

"Weren't you even paying attention?" Chris snarled, "You saw what-"

"No, Chris. We saw what you saw. You closed your eyes, so…"Cole broke off, speaking gently.

"Oh…well…um…he threw energy balls at me over and over again for a few hours…healed me, then did it again…and again and again…" he trailed off.

"Is that what he did to your arm, or just your body?" Phoebe asked intuitively.

"My body…I…he used an athame on my arm…it…it was coated in darklighter's blood and he said a spell that wouldn't let it heal properly, then he said another spell that would engrave his mark on my skin…" he muttered.

"His **mark**?" Leo demanded, yanking Chris's arm forward and rolling up his sleeve, ignoring the boy's hiss of pain.

And sure enough, the scar on Chris's forearm was a pentagram, with an italic 'W' engraved inside it.

**DUN DUN DUN!!!! So…what did you think? I hope its ok, and what you all imagined…or not? =D x.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: ****Yet again, I don't own Charmed or anything, blah blah blah =P I honestly get tired of saying this =D**

**Author's Note: ****Sorry for taking so long to update! (It's been ...what? A week? *slaps wrists*). Stupid writer's block! =P. Oh, and there's a teeeensy naughty word in this fic (and I hate swearing but it had to be done), and some more Chris torture, (PLEASE, don't hurt me =P). Oh, and there's an 'aaaaw' moment too =p.**

** Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and I hope this one was worth the wait...enjoy!**

**Chapter 5 – Houston, we have a problem.**

"Chris?"

Chris turned away from Leo's penetrating gaze and rolled down his sleeve.

"Chris?"

"Just leave me alone."

"No...I want to, um, ask you something?"

"What, Leo?" Chris sighed.

"If...if Wyatt hurt you so much in the future, then why did you come back to save him? Why not just kill him?"

"I can't kill him. I'm not like him, Leo."

"But...why have you not killed him now then?" he continued, ignoring the cries of outrage from his ex-wife and sisters-in-law. "Right now, he's just an innocent baby."

"Innocent? Did you _**see **_what he did to his teddy yesterday? Brings a whole new meaning to the word 'voodoo'-"

"Chris." Leo warned.

"I _**can't **_kill him, Leo, I just- I can't."

"Something else...um...that new power of yours...can you show us any more memories?" Paige butted in.

"Like what?"

"Who you are, why you're here, more about Wyatt, do we all have kids in the-" Phoebe squealed.

"Nuh uh." Chris interrupted with a smirk. "Future con-"

"Don'..!" Piper warned.

Chris had the decency to look embarrassed. "Sorry." He mumbled.

"Is the scar permanent?" Cole suddenly asked.

"I-I guess..." Chris frowned. "I've tried to get it off, but Wyatt chanted some spell, and a whitelighter tried to heal it once and it just...burned."

"Ok, so I _**won't **_be trying to heal you then." Leo sighed.

"You were going to heal me?" Chris asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. You _**are **_our whitelighter after all, if you're hurt, we're all at risk...what? What have I said now?" he broke off as everyone glowered at him. Chris turned away, arms folded across his chest whilst Phoebe cried out, "Leo! Show some consideration! He's going through all this for your son, and he's lost so much! He lost Bianca, got tortured and who knows what else!"

"Sorry." Leo held up his hands as a sign of peace. He suddenly frowned. "Does anyone else feel...odd?"

Cole shook his head, Chris shrugged and the girls nodded.

"Yeah...I feel kind of...fuzzy." Paige frowned.

"Yeah...that can't be good." Phoebe agreed.

Leo turned to Chris. "Hey...do you know if your power has any...side effects?"

Chris turned around slowly and scowled at the Elder, "I dunno...I _**told **_you that was my first time using it!"

Leo commanded the girls, "Try using your powers."

Paige tried orbing, "Nope..."

Piper attempted to blow up that awful vase, "No."

Phoebe touched Cole's arm and screwed her eyes, "You're feeling...uh...um...I've got nothing either guys! What's going on?"

"I think Chris mucked up our powers...not intentionally of course!" he added as Chris glared at him. "We'll just have to see what happens."

Suddenly Wyatt orbed himself into Chris's arms and squealed, "Kwiss!"

Chris stared at the toddler, "Uh...hi...Wyatt..."

"Kwiss! Pway!" He giggled.

"Uh..." he looked at Piper, "What's he saying?"

She smiled at the bewildered whitelighter, "He wants you to play with him."

"But-"

"Play." She grinned, "Paige, Phoebe and I will try and work out what's wrong with our powers, and you can keep Wyatt company."

"O-ok..." he frowned and placed Wyatt on the floor beside his toys. He sat down beside the toddler and asked, "So…play?"

Wyatt clapped his hands and shoved a book under Chris's face, "Wead!"

"Um…do I have…fine." He sighed and glanced at the front of the book. _The Three Little Pigs. _He sighed again, opened the book and began to read, not realising the Halliwell's, Leo and Cole were watching and smiling.

* * *

Piper grinned at the sight before her. Chris had fallen asleep on the floor, curled up in the foetal position, with his right arm under his head and his left arm placed across his stomach and Wyatt was staring intently at him.

"Hey, guys?" she whispered, "Come and look at this."

Leo, Paige, Cole and Phoebe turned to look, and the latter cooed, "Aaw, that's so sweet!"

Wyatt crawled closer to Chris who began to twitch in his sleep and was muttering, "No…don't! Please….no…" The toddler frowned and placed his hands on Chris's chest, immediately calming him down as the golden glow enveloped his body.

Piper frowned, "How did he know what to do?" She grew even more perplexed when Chris, stretched, woke up and grinned and Wyatt and said, "Hey, little guy, thanks." He ruffled his hair and jumped when he saw his audience. "Uh…hi?"

Cole grinned, "Saw your little sentimental moment there, Chrissy."

Chris glared, "Don'.."

He grinned. "Ok…_**Christopher**_."

"Cole!"

"Chrissy-wissy!"

"I'm warning y-"

"Kwiss!"

"Cole!"

The audience were laughing at the banter until Cole replied with "Peanut!" and Chris glared at his uncle and growled, "No!"

Cole swore, "Chris, I'm sorry! I forgot-"

"Just shut up, Cole," he snapped and went to sit back down beside Wyatt.

Cole sighed and went over to The Book of Shadows.

"Cole?" Phoebe prompted.

"It's what him mom used to call him."

"Used to?"

"She died when he was fourteen. He tried to save her, as you know, but he couldn't and L-his father blamed him for it. Just the name, 'Peanut' must bring up so many memories for him…"

He frowned and looked at Chris, the others followed his eyes where they saw Chris tickling Wyatt's belly, a slight smile on his face as the toddler giggled hysterically.

"He's good with kids." Leo said quietly. "I never noticed before…"

"Yeah, he looked after kids a lot when people died, he was not only their leader but a mother hen. Maybe he felt like the war's his fault-" Cole stopped, realising his slip-up.

"How's it his fault?" Piper demanded.

"Because he couldn't stop Wyatt from turning evil, I guess."

* * *

Chris frowned. They had now been in the attic three days and he still couldn't work out why they were there! _What is Wyatt playing at? If he thinks that by locking me up that that will make me want to join him, he's wrong. Maybe that's exactly the point…he thinks that seeing mom and everyone again will break me. But I've years of hiding my emotions, I'm kind of an expert at it._

Cole approached him, "Chris, what's wrong?"

"We've been here three days, Cole, and nothing's happ- yeow!" he growled in pain, clutching his head.

"Chris? Chris! What's wrong?" Cole demanded in a panic.

"Someone's coming," He whispered, "It must be _**him**_…I can feel it."

Cole swore and stood up to face the girls and Leo. "Someone's coming from the future. We don't have much time."

"Friend or foe?" Piper inquired.

"Oh, definitely foe, I'd say." A voice said, coming through the wall.

"Now, now, Belthazar, Let me do the talking." A second voice said coldly, and its owner turned to Piper. "Hello, mother."

* * *

Everyone froze except Chris who, with a snarl, charged at Wyatt, screaming, "You bastard!"

"Pardon?" Wyatt sounded genuinely surprised.

"You killed Mellie!" Chris screamed.

Wyatt's eyes narrowed. "Ah. I _**am **_sorry about that, Chris, but it was meant to-"

"You _**tortured **_her! _**Why **_would you do that?"

"I had to. She refused to join me. Rather like you, in fact." Wyatt said calmly.

Chris was struggling to keep his emotions under control. He was panting, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists as if he wanted to punch Wyatt. He glared up at Wyatt and growled, "How did _**you**_ get it? We can't get out!"

Wyatt frowned, "Can't get out? What _**are **_you talking about, Chris? How long have you been up here?"

"Three days," Chris snarled, "Why _**exactly **_did you put us in here?"

"I didn't put you in here, Chris! Who told you I did?"

"Belthazar. So, you're saying you didn't order us to be in here?"

"No," Wyatt shook his head and turned around to yell at the demon, but he had mysteriously vanished, " I shall deal with him upon my return to the future." He paused and then suddenly grinned, "This…situation may actually work to my advantage."

"What _**are **_you talking about?"

"I have some…_**requirements**_, Chris. You either tell them the _**truth**_, you join me, or fight me. Simple." Wyatt smirked.

"No! Wyatt, how many times-"

"Sorry, Chris. But you never listen to me." He lifted up his hand, but paused when Chris shouted, "No! Wyatt, be reasonable! Let's talk about this! Don't hurt me again!"

Leo was shocked to hear their whitelighter begging, but even more horrified to discover that Chris _**had **_been telling the truth about Wyatt…he _**did**_ grow up to be _**evil**_. He clutched Piper's shoulder and continued to watch the two young men argue.

"Chris-"

"No! I won't let you do this! You've destroyed _**everything**_!"

Piper interrupted cautiously, "Um…hey…Wyatt."

Wyatt blinked in surprise. "Hello, mother."

"Um…I don't mean to be…why are you in the past?" she stuttered.

He grinned mischievously. "Ah. See, Chris, they accepted you without too many problems, but not me. Why is that? What _**lies **_have you been telling now? That I'm evil?"

"But you are evil!"

"No, Chris." Wyatt protested strongly. "I fight for what's right, There's no such thing as good or evil, only power, Now, you _**will **_choose one of my options, or I will have to deal with you!"

"Wyatt, please-"

"Chris."

"I-I can't, Wy." He lowered his head.

"Then I'm afraid you leave me no alternative." Wyatt muttered, clutching his hand and cutting off Chris's air supply.

The horrific choking noise prompted Piper to screech, "Wyatt, Please! You're hurting him!"

"Don't get involved, mother." Wyatt replied letting Chris breathe again, but levitating him into the air. "Join me, Chris."

Chris shook his head fiercely and whispered, "Please, Wy. It doesn't have to be this way-"

"Then tell them the truth! Then you _**will **_join me!" Wyatt roared.

"No!"

Piper intervened again, "Wyatt, why do you hate him so much?"

"Because he's trying to _**change **_me, mother. There is absolutely nothing wrong with me."

"But why?" Paige asked.

Wyatt spun round to face his youngest aunt, Chris still levitating in the air. "You're telling me he hasn't told you _**anything**_?"

"Wy-" Chris warned.

"He's Chris Perry, he's from the future and he's trying to stop baby you from turning evil!" Phoebe screamed.

Wyatt sighed at rolled his eyes. "Chris?"

"What?" he gritted his teeth,

"Why?"

"They don't need to know! Cole's already-"

"Cole?"

Cole stepped forward, "Hello, Wyatt."

Wyatt nodded, "And you're here because…?"

"To tell Chris what you did to Melinda. And to help in any way I can."

"Mm." Wyatt rolled his eyes again and turned to Chris and released a deep sigh. "I truly am sorry about this."

Chris's eyes widened in terror as Wyatt approached him, malice glistening in his eyes.

* * *

"Wyatt! Stop! You're hurting him!" Leo bellowed.

"What…you actually _**care**_, father? You _**hate **_him." Wyatt scoffed.

"I don't…hate him. Just…let him go, Wyatt. We can talk about this." Leo pleaded. "Please, son."

Wyatt frowned and released Chris, who landed on the floor with a thud where he promptly fell unconscious. Cole, Phoebe and Paige ran over to him, leaving Piper and Leo to deal with their son.

"Wyatt…what happened? Why are you like this?" Piper whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Like what, mother? I'm perfectly normal."

"What caused you to act like this? What did Chris ever do to you?" Leo demanded.

Wyatt laughed, "It's my destiny, father. And Chris leads the Resistance, it's kind of…fitting for us to be enemies." _Gosh, I wish Chris had just told them everything. I have to heal my brother, but I can't heal an enemy._

"Wyatt?" Cole interrupted. "Are you stuck here? Can you get back to the future?"

"_**I **_can because I'm _**so **_powerful!" he boasted.

"Can you let us out then?"

"Nope. And even if I could, I wouldn't. It's simply too entertaining watching you all make pathetic attempts to try and save me whilst Chris has to watch what he says and not let anything…slip." He grinned, flicked his hand causing a triquetra to form on the wall, and with one last look at his family, Wyatt vanished back to the future.

**Yaaaaay! Wyatt left! *disco dances* But…is Chris ok? And for anyone who is wondering, yes Chris's identity will be revealed at some point. I'm planning ten chapters for this fic and possibly a sequel depending on how things go =).**

**Yet again, I apologise for taking so long to update and thanks for reading! And wish me luck…I have a job interview tomorrow =O =P.**

**P.S. If you like the title of this fanfic (named 'Hurricane' because of everyone's raging anger, particularly Chris and Wyatt), you might want to listen to the song that inspired me to write it- 'Hurricane' by 30 Seconds To Mars…*drools* Jared Leto is niiiiiice =p.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own Charmed, yada yada yada =p.**

**Author's Note: ****Right, so this isn't a long chapter, and not much happens in it so it's mainly a filler just so you had something to read before Chapter 7 *SPOILER ALERT* the title is "Escape...but for how long?" And for anyone who wondered, I got that job! I start tonight =P.**

**Chapter 6- The Healing Process.**

Day day 5.

Cole stared at his nephew who was still unconscious. He stroked a dark brown lock out of the boy's eyes and stared at him. _Poor kid's has been through so much, when will it end? _He sighed and looked at Piper and Leo, "It's been a couple of hours, Leo. Shouldn't he have woken up by now?"

"I could try healing him?"

"Yeah. He might not react too well to it though. He _**hates **_being healed." Cole sighed.

"Yeah. " Leo agreed. "Anytime he got hurt before you turned up, he'd refuse to let me-"

They were interrupted by Chris groaning and his eyes slowly flickered open, his face contorting in pain as he tried to move.

"Steady on. You're hurt."

"Really, Cole?" Chris snapped sarcastically, "I'd never of guessed."

Cole chuckled. "You never change. What do you say to Leo healing you?"

"No."

"Chris."

"No."

"Aaw, come on."

"No!"

"Chris?" Leo interrupted, "You need help, let me heal you."

"What...you actually _**want **_to?" Chris asked incredulously.

Leo took in the whitelighter's appearance – he looked considerably worse than he did when he'd first brought him to the attic as now his clothes were partially shredded, he couldn't help swaying on his feet and he looked simply exhausted – and he answered, "Of course I _**want **_to, Chris. No matter what...W-Wyatt says, I don't _**hate**_ you. You're actually quite likeable when you're not being manipulative and neurotic." He smirked. "Come on, Chris._** Please**_, let me heal you."

Chris stared in shock at the elder, then lowered his eyes and grumbled, "'K."

Leo approached him, placing his hands on the boy's chest, frowning when he flinched. "Chris?"

"Don't like being touched," he muttered.

"Sorry." Leo apologised, pulling away. "Right, your physical injuries are healed, and we'll see if we can find you some spare clothes up here?"

Chris nodded as Leo continued, "But you _**need**_ to sleep, Chris. I can't heal exhaustion."

Chris opened his mouth and began to protest, but gave up immediately when Piper glared at him."

Leo looked thoughtful. "Now, if I remember correctly, there should be an old box of clothes about here somewhere...Piper?"

She nodded and passed a box to Chris, frowning. "I don't think you'll fit any of this stuff...it used to be Leo's and you're a bit taller than him, and _**really **_skinny!

Chris rolled his eyes and grabbed some clothes, then turned to glare at everyone, "Can I _**least **_have some privacy?"

* * *

Chris had just pulled off his t-shirt on his head and was currently attempting to free his head from the shredded garment when Paige shrieked.

Chris finished getting dressed, then turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow, "Something wrong?"

"You're so skinny!"

"Well, _**sorry**_, but living in a war-zone will do that to ya. You know, lack of resources and all that jazz?"

"Chris...you've been with us for like...six months and you look the same as you did when you arrived, skinnier even." Piper frowned, her maternal instinct kicking in. _Why do I feel the sudden need to mother this boy?_

Leo became the doctor again. "It hurts him to eat. In the future, he probably when days without eating and his body simply got used to it-"

"Thanks Mr Encyclopaedia-" Chris interrupted.

"But I don't know why he never came to us sooner-"

"I don't need your help! How many times-"

"With all due respect, Chris, Leo's right. How can you focus on saving Wyatt when you're constantly exhausted and you barely eat? You must be running on pure adrenalin." Cole sighed.

Chris scowled and muttered something about hating being the centre of attention causing Cole to chuckle. _The Healing Process has begun._

**Told you it wasn't long =P. I'll start the next chapter now though...got an hour and a half until I need to leave for the subway (I HATE those things) for my new job! I work from 5-10 and 10 seems such a looooong way away (It's 5 to 2pm now =( ). Thanks for reading and thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Here's a virtual cookie! **


	8. Chapter 8

**SORRY! I am so, so, so, so sorry! I haven't updated in aaaaages! First of all, I have my new job (I work Tue-Fri nights), then I had 2 essays and a report to do and now I'm studying for exams, but hey, I can't study all the time, so here's the next chapter of 'Hurricane'! I tried to make it long to make up for being away for so long….hope you enjoy =D. Aaaand before I let you read (ignore me if you want to =p, but I had no internet for a WEEK! A WEEK! Grrrrr! So I was having withdrawal symptoms, but at least I had time to do some studying…*sighs*).**

**P.S. I tried to get the families right, but if I'm wrong, sorry!**

**Chapter 7 – Escape…But For How Long?**

Leo suddenly spun around, "Hey…does anyone feel…different?"

Phoebe screwed up her eyes, "Yeah, the atmosphere's changed. It felt evil before, but it's like….it's been lifted. There's nothing there now."

"Do you think whatever that demon did, it's gone?" Paige asked, unconsciously crossing her fingers.

"I'll try the door." Chris offered, stretching out his hand and clutching the door knob. He twisted it and grinned when the door swung open. He stuck out his arm, and then turned around. "We can go."

"We're free? Yay!" Phoebe squealed, jumping up and down. She grabbed Paige's hand and dragged her out of the room. Piper picked up Wyatt and followed her sisters, Leo behind her. Cole turned to Chris and clutched his shoulder, "Come on, Chris. It's all over now."

Meanwhile, down in the Underworld in the future, Wyatt screamed in anger, "They're out? How the hell- Balthazar!"

The demon shimmered in, "Yes, m'Lord?"

"Could you please explain to me as to _**how **_my family managed to escape the attic?"

Balthazar visually gulped and started sweating, "Um…well, you see, m'Lord, it was only a test for Christopher-"

"A test?"

"Yes," the demon confirmed slyly, "To see where his loyalties lay,"

"Ah." Wyatt was intrigue, "So why let them escape? What does that prove?"

"He's proven that he is loyal to his family- with the exception of you-but to the point where they do not know his true identity. As far as they're concerned, he's just some annoying kid from the future."

"Yes," Wyatt growled, "So what do think I should do?"

Balthazar smirked. The Twice-Blessed and Source of all evil was asking him, the lowly demon, for advice? Things were certainly looking up.

"Nothing, m'Lord. You see, I've altered a few things. Let them just unfold."

The Charmed One's, Leo, Cole, Chris and baby Wyatt walked cautiously down the stairs of the manor and stopped suddenly in the foyer, staring at a sign that declared: _The owner of the Halliwell Manor Museum kindly reminds you that no flash photography of any kind is accepted and that failure to adhere to these rules will result in an immediate execution, furthermore, any witchcraft occurring in this building will be dealt with severely._

_ Lord Wyatt._

Everyone except Chris frowned. He, on the other hand, swore very loudly whilst Cole sighed.

"Chris?" Leo asked.

"What?"

"Where are we?"

"San Francisco. But in my past, your future."

"Oh…"

"Chris?"

"What, Cole?"

"Is that…" he faltered as he pointed over to a group of trees, where a young woman was sitting.

Chris jumped up like a spring, and shouted, "Mellie?"

The girl turned with a frown on her face, shook her head and then walked away, puzzled.

Chris looked down, "Cole…it's not…I-I…." his voice cracked.

Cole pulled his nephew into a bear hug, "its ok, Chris. I thought it was her too."

Chris looked up when he heard someone shout his name, but before he could recognise the voice, his vision was obscured by a mass a black, bushy hair.

"Chris!" the voice yelled angrily, "I- where the _**hell **_were you? You just _**left**_! I was looking for you forever! I thought-"

"Shannie?" he pushed the female back and grinned, "Hey."

"Don't you 'hey' me, mister! I was worried sick! So was everyone back at the rebellion! And!" she suddenly snapped, "You try explaining to god knows how many people where their almighty leader vanished off too!"

Chris smirked, "Rant over?"

"Yah. I just….I missed you so much!" Shannie cried, throwing herself back at Chris and squeezing him.

"Um…choking not breathing, Shannie."

"Sorry." She pulled back and stared at Chris. "So…where were you?"

"Uh…the past…" he flinched when Shannie shrieked, "The _**past**_? Are you kid- you of all people should _**know **_how dangerous it is!"

"I had to, Shannie. To save Wyatt."

"What?! You mean to say you- you vanished, and risked your life…didn't tell _**anyone**_…just to save…that _**thing**_?"

"Excuse me, but that's my son you're referring to. I know he's evil here, but we are trying everything in our power to prevent that from ever happening to the baby him." Piper interrupted with her hands on her hips. "Plus, who the hell are you?"

"Piper?" Shannie whispered, turning to Chris, "Chris…how? She's dead."

Silence. It was like someone had pressed the mute button on everyone, until Phoebe interjected, "We know, we're from the past. How do you know Piper?"

"Uh, one of the legendary Charmed Ones?" Shannie said, rolling her eyes as if it was completely obvious, "You're in pretty much _**all**_ the history books, and your kids."

"Our kids?" Phoebe demanded.

"Yeah. You all have kids."

"Ooooooh!" Phoebe squealed, "Can you pretty, pretty, please tell us more?" She motioned to Chris who was glaring at Shannie, "Mr Grumpy over there refuses to."

"Yeah sure, although I'm not sure you can call Chris 'Grumpy', he's not a dwarf…have you seen how tall he is? But I'll be nice, 'cos he's my best friend. Um…. Phoebe, you have three little girls, Paige, you have a son and Piper and Leo, you go on to have another boy and a girl."

"Shannie!" Snapped Chris, "Enough! Future con-"

"Oh, do shut up Chris." Shannie rolled her eyes, "It's not like I told them their names or anything, so even if they could, they can't look them up."

"Even if we could?" Leo butted in, "What's _**that**_ supposed to mean?"

"Um…I've said too much….Uh, Chris? I'll see you later, 'k?" And she orbed out.

Chris turned and was about to follow Shannie when Phoebe placed a hand on his shoulder, "Nuh uh. Chris…what did Shannie mean?"

"I…I…" he scowled, "It's none of your-"

"It _**is **_our business!" Piper yelled, "So don't even think about-"

"Fine!" he snapped, "You want to know? I'll tell you! Phoebe, Wyatt kills all of your daughters, Paige he turns H- your son evil, and Piper, he kills your daughter when she's seven."

"Turns my son evil?" Paige shrieked at the same time Phoebe screamed and Piper and Leo demanded, "What about out son?"

"Your son joins Wyatt, becomes his second in command," he said to Paige, "And you know what happens to Wyatt," he glared at Piper and Leo.

"No, our other son. What happened to him?"

Chris inwardly sighed, "He's still alive. He spends most of his time trying not to be killed by Wyatt."

"Why didn't you help him?" Phoebe cried, wondering how-_**why **_her cute baby nephew, who giggled hysterically when you blew raspberries on his belly, could kill his cousins and his own sister, turn one evil and make his own brother fear for his life.

"Excuse me, but I was too busy trying to save Wyatt than worry about his little brother!" Chris growled.

_If only they knew how right I am_, Chris thought.

Wyatt and Balthazar watched the scene with interest. Wyatt had performed a spell that allowed them to watch the events unfold from the not so warm and cosy cave they were currently situated it, without the Charmed Ones etc, knowing about it. Wyatt frowned, however, when Chris started shouting. _He __**still **__hasn't told them the truth?_ He smirked as a plan formed in his head, and he quickly turned to the pathetic demon beside him. Balthazar's eyes twinkled with mischief and a manic grin unravelled on his gruesome face as his masters plan were uncovered for his ears only.

Chris sat staring into his and Mellie's favourite place. They'd loved this place when they were kids, Wyatt too, before he'd turned evil and destroyed anything that the good version of him had ever loved. Mellie would drag him down here everyday after school and he could still clearly remember her on the swings, her demanding cries of "Higher, Chris, Higher!" echoing in his head. He smiled fondly at the memory, not noticing the slow trickle of tears that were making their way down his face. They increased when he noticed a little dark haired girl, dragging a slightly older boy over to the swings, and tensed when he gave her a hug and began to push her on the swing. He longed to hug Mellie again.

He was so caught up in his memories, he never noticed Cole approach him until he spoke, "Hey."

Chris jumped, "Christ, Cole! Give a guy a heart attack why don't you?"

"Are you ok, Chris?" Cole asked gently, ignoring the sarcasm that would probably lace the younger man's words when he replied.

"Yah, just peachy. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Being back here. It's gotta be making you feel…"

"Angry? Annoyed?"

"I was going to say, sad."

"Why on earth-"

"''cos Mellie and Bianca aren't here."

"I got over Bee a long time ago." Chris sighed.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean it still doesn't hurt." Cole said simply, "And you haven't grieved for Mel-"

"I haven't got _**time **_to grieve, Cole!" Chris snapped loudly, alerting the attention of Leo and the Charmed Ones, "Saving the world is kinda at the top of my to-do list!"

"God, Chris. Do you have to be so sarcastic _**all **_the time?" Cole rolled his eyes.

"Yup. It's who I am. "He smirked. "Plus….you wouldn't have me any other way."

"Right, guys!" Piper yelled, in a manner imitating an army sergeant, "I dunno who put us here, or why, but maybe we can vanquish that stupid demon that locked us up in the first place?"

"Yay!" Phoebe squealed.

"Hey, um…Chris?" Paige asked, "Where was that demon when he tried to kill you before?"

"Underworld probably. But I dunno if he'll be there now, I don't even know what year this is supposed to- _**for crying out loud**_!" he growled as a probe approached them. With a casual flick of the hand, he threw it against the wall, and then looked at the girls, "Where was I?"

"What _**was **_that?" Phoebe asked.

"Probe. Scans for witches. Sends Wyatt after you if you're a witch. Anyway…Underworld?" Chris explained in a monotone voice.

"Do you know how to vanquish him?" Leo asked.

"Of course I do Leo, that's why he's still walking around!" Chris snapped.

"Calm down! Um…shall we try the power of three? That usually works." Phoebe suggested.

"I suppose." Chris sighed again, "Are you sure about this? You all _**hate**_ the Underworld. I mean, it's not exactly my favourite place in the world, but I practically grew up there…and I'm going to stop talking!" he snapped as he realised he'd revealed something about himself.

"You grew up there?" Piper demanded suspiciously. _Does that mean he's a demon then?_

"Where were you parents?" she asked gently, seeing his panicked look.

"They didn't care about me," he muttered quietly, but they still heard him.

"Cole!" Paige yelled.

"What?"

"You're his uncle! Why didn't you do something?"

"Uh…."

**So there ya go, I hope it was worth the wait? =S, or you at least enjoyed it anyways. I'll try and get the next one up soon, but I have two exams next week and one the week after….*gulps*. Thanks for reading. Xxx.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: ****Hey! So, here's the next chapter! Only 2 more to go after this! This is only a short one, as I'm hoping to make the last 2 action packed…*crosses fingers*. I apologise in advance for the DREADFUL SPELL I attempted to write =P. Only got one exam left (Politics on the 20th ….eeeeeep!), so updates, providing my brain functions correctly (come on, it's my holidays pretty much!), should be fairly regular. **

**P.S. Completely off topic here, but any Supernatural fans out there? WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED WITH THE SEASON 5 FINALE? I don't think I've ever yelled so much at the laptop…ever! (I live in the UK, so that episode won't air for a couple of months here….Grrrrr). But, however, I did enjoy Point Of No Return, simply because the adorable Jake Abel was back! *disco dances***

** Anyways, I'm gonna stop rambling and let you read, if you haven't already skipped this part! =P.**

**Chapter 8 – Butting Heads.**

"Chris?"

"Mmm?"

"Where are we now?"

"I don't know, Phoebe." Chris sighed wearily.

"But it's _**your **_future!"

"Yes, but in case you didn't realise, there's no light in here at the moment, meaning I can't possibly know where we are!" Chris snapped sarcastically.

"Hey, buddy? Calm down!" Piper interrupted as the youth glared at her.

"Calm down? _**Calm down**_? How can I possibly calm down? We're in _**my **_future, as Phoebe so kindly pointed out, where it's not all sunshine and lollipops, where you can die at any _**second **_and we were just standing there and suddenly we're here and I have no idea why!"

"Chris, calm down or you _**will **_have a hear attack before you turn 25." Cole commanded.

"Sorry." The whitelighter muttered. He frowned and looked down. "Hey…do you think my powers still work?"

"Dunno, why?"

"I was gonna see if I could get some light in- wherever we are….um…ok, everyone stand back?" Chris opened up palm, stretching it widely, until some sparks ignited. The Charmed Ones, Leo and Cole watched in fascination as a fiery ball finally formed and illuminated the entire-

"_**Cave**_? Goddammit!" Chris swore a few times in quick succession, "Why the- what the hell are we doing here?"

"Is this not…?"

"Yes. But what I don't get is why we're here? Unless…"  
"It's all part of his plan?" Cole supplied as Chris nodded thoughtfully.

"Uh…guys?" Phoebe frowned.

Chris blinked. "Oh, sorry. Um…welcome to the Underworld. This is Wyatt's…kingdom and you're standing in what is known as 'The Waiting Room'." He paused, then reluctantly continued at the look of those not from the futures' faces." It's where you get sent if you have an appointment with Wyatt. Not many people choose to come here, however, unless they are perhaps possessed or something like that. Most people are…forced into coming here."

"What happens to people who come here?" Leo asked, rather intrigued. He hated to admit it, but grown-up, evil Wyatt seemed to really know what he was doing…he truly was a powerful ruler.

"If Wyatt was in a good mood…he'd torture them endlessly and then eventually return them to their families…"

"A-and if he was…in a bad mood?" Piper whispered fearfully.

"He'd kill them." Chris stated, then turned to Cole, "Whilst we're here, we could hunt for and vanquish…what was he called?"

"Balthazar?"

Chris nodded. "Yah. Evil son of a-"he stopped at Piper's glare. "Yeah, um…so should we try the Power of Three? And I'm thinking I should probably write a spell-"

"What? Don't you trust us?" Piper stared.

Chris was sorely tempted to argue that he'd trust them with his life, but instead snapped, "It's a backup, Piper. Just in case. You three attract trouble like a magnet, you could end up knocked out or something…"he smirked when they glared at him," You know it's true."

"Guys, who are the adults here?" Cole tried not to laugh when his nephew flashed one of his rare- but dazzling smiles. Needless to say, he failed miserably.

Wyatt grinned as his family stormed through the entrance to his dark, marble coated throne room, lead by Chris.

"Hello Christopher."

"Wyatt."

"How are you?"

Chris stared incredulously at Wyatt, "You have _**got **_to be kidding me!"

"What?"

"Never mind! We've come to vanquish him!" He pointed to the disgusting demon who returned the glare.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, Christopher." Wyatt grinned, showing them the manic smile that was associated with the source of all evil.

"It's Chris!" he spat out, "And quit the pleasantries, Wyatt, they don't suit you." He turned to the girls, "Do it now!"

Wyatt froze as his mother and aunts faced him, and he prepared himself for the famous Power of Three spell…but nothing happened. He blinked, and then smirked. "You failed," he mocked.

"Not so fast, Wyatt." Chris took a deep breath and chanted, "_**Magic across the globe, I call to you to help me now, vanquish this waste of space, and Send him to his rightful place**_."

Balthazar screamed as he blew up into millions of miniscule pieces whilst Wyatt rolled his eyes and declared, "Now, really Chris. That was pretty poor spell work by your usual standards."

"It worked, didn't it?" Chris panted, glaring at his big brother. "Now to deal with you."

"No offence, Chris, but no pathetic spell of yours will vanquish me, and you know the Power of Three doesn't work on me." Wyatt said smugly.

Chris frowned, clearly lost for words.

"Chris…why _**do **_you hate me so much?"

"Hate-Jesus, Wy! I don't _**hate **_you!"

"What?" Everyone shouted in surprise simultaneously.

"Chris!" Leo said loudly.

"He killed your sister!" Phoebe shrieked.

"And your girlfriend!" Yelled Paige.

"He _**tortured**_ you!" Piper screeched.

"I don't hate you, Wy." Chris explained, ignoring the shouts of protest, "That's why I went back to save you."

"Save me?" Wyatt laughed. "Chris, I don't need saving. I'm fine as I am."

"Um…no, Wyatt. Clearly you're not. You killed _**everyone I loved**_…and I can't ever forgive you for that. But you- you're my best friend, you know? So…if I can stop you now, and prevent baby you from ever turning…maybe, just maybe everyone will live long, healthy lives like they were supposed to-"

"Chris, did you ever stop to think that maybe it was their _**destiny **_to die?"

"Maybe. But your destiny wasn't to turn evil, Wy. If you don't turn evil, then they won't die. You're the Twice-Blessed, son of a Charmed One, and an Elder. You have so much power; you just chose the wrong path. Just…let me fix it, Wy? Let me put you back on the right path, you can use your power for good, not evil!"

"Oh, come on, Chris! You're so full of yourself, you know that? I don't care if we _**were **_best friends!" he shouted, emphasising his use of the past tense, "We're not anymore! You're just an obstacle to me! '.You!"

Chris stared sadly at his brother, "What happened to you, Wy? You used to be such an amazing person."

"I still am, Chris. Pity you seem to see me in the wrong light. Now, I'm in two minds as to what to do with you all. You killed my best demon…however, he was growing to be rather a nuisance, therefore, I'll let you go for now…but, if you do cross me again, Chris, I will have you dealt with myself….painfully." He waved his hand slightly, and suddenly the cave, the entire Underworld and Wyatt vanished, leaving them standing in the attic in a daze.

"What the hell?" Chris declared in confusion as everyone turned to stare at him, many questions evident in their faces. "Oh….great. Just great."

**A/N: Things never go directly according to plan, do they? (Does that even make sense? =S). I said this one was going to be short and it may be one of my longer chapters….ah well, I'll see if I can make the next one even **_**longer!... **_**Oh, and sorry again for the bad spell…. =P. Thanks for reading. xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: ****You lucky people! Two updates in one week! What's going on with the world! Well, this chapter isn't extremely long (broke my promise already, eh? =P), but the last one is definitely action-packed!**

** After the final chapter, I'll probably take a little break and do some other fanfics (have an awesome Supernatural one planned with Sam, Dean AND Adam, cos there's not very many out there! =/ ), and to finish off some others too, ('Please, Don't tell Daddy' is one of my main concerns, if anyone's read it, it's getting more added to it in the near future!).**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 8, this next one's for you!**

_atlan2007_** and **_lizardmomma_**, thanks so much for reviewing, it means so much to me that you like it. =D.**

_hpenchantress_**: Yup, being in the future will suck. But hopefully the way I made the next chapter is ok? I didn't want them in the future too long in case they changed it too much…**

_crlncyln_**: I was originally going to leave it that everyone just wanted to ask him questions at the start of this chapter, and it kind of played out that way, with a slight twist…I hope you like it. =D.**

**P.S. It was really nice to see some of you who have already reviewed in previous chapters, review again. I'm not going to be mean and say that if there's no reviews, then I won't update. I'm just hoping that if you enjoy the chapters, you'll **_**want **_**to review…no pressure though. Also if you don't enjoy it, feel free to leave comments. **

**On with the story! **

**Chapter 9 – Trust Goes Both Ways and Tempers Fly.**

"Um…" Chris faltered, staring at the Book Of Shadows, as if willing it to answer everyone's questions. Closing his eyes and wincing when the questions bombarded him like an avalanche.

"You _**don't**_ hate Wyatt?" Paige asked in confusion.

"Why did he let us go?" Phoebe demanded.

"Why didn't he hurt you?" Piper wanted to know.

"Chriiiis!" Phoebe whined.

The young whitelighter simply rolled his eyes," I don't know, ok? Does that answer all your questions?"

"No, Chris. It doesn't. Who are you?"

"W-what?"

"Who are you?" Leo repeated calmly, wondering why the youth looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Chris. Just Chris. Come on guys-"

"Chris who?""

"P-Perry." He snapped, the very word sounding wrong and cursed on his lips, but he knew saying the name 'Halliwell' would stun them. "Is this really necessary?"

"You say Wyatt ruined your life, slaughtered your family, yet you still want to be best friends, and when faced with an opportunity to kill him, to get _**revenge**_, you just want to talk? After _**all **_he's done to you?"

"That's why I can't kill him, Leo! He's still my best friend, somewhere, under all that evil, under that nasty, cruel front he puts up when around people-"

"No, Chris. Now, why don't I believe you? There's something you're not telling us!" Leo yelled.

Chris growled at Leo, "I don't _**care **_what _**you **_think, Leo! I never have! I can't tell you anything, because it'll change the future in even worse ways! And you know far too much already!"

"So, telling us more can't really hurt then, can it?" Leo said quietly.

Chris clenched his fists. "Don't antagonise me, Leo. I've had to put up with so much from you all – you especially! I know none of you like or trust me, but you all love Wyatt, so you could at _** least **_listen to me and help me try to save him!" he snapped, trying to control his rapidly increasing rage.

"Chris! Calm down, please!" Cole pleaded, approaching the angry teen, "You know what happens when you get angry! Don't give them a reason to hate you!" he whispered the last part in his nephews' ear, but Leo still heard it.

"Pah! We already have plenty reasons to hate him! He's manipulative, secretive, neurotics and a huge pain in the a-"

"Leo!" Phoebe screeched as a look of horror and sadness briefly flashed across Chris's face, before he replaced it with the emotionless mask they knew so well.

"Well it's the truth! What's he actually ever done to prove he's on our side? How do we know he's not here to hurt Wyatt?"

"I came back to save your _**son**_! I _**saved **_him when his morality was reversed, and _**he trusts me**_!"

"A baby's not a very good judge of character, Chris."

"Oh, _**shut up**_, Leo!" he growled dangerously.

"Oh, sorry, Chris. Am I making you angry?" the Elder mocked, smirking.

Chris attempted to even out his breathing, taking slow, deep breaths, but when Leo smirked, Chris lost it and charged at him with a roar of frustration, avoiding Cole's outstretched arms, and punched Leo with all the energy he could muster.

After the Charmed Ones and Cole had intervened, the latter dragging Chris backwards, arms locked firmly around his nephew's body, whilst Piper screamed out for baby Wyatt to come and heal his daddy.

Cole looked down at his nephew, who was panting, his fists still clenched. "Chris?" he demanded quietly, "Why did you do that?"

"Had to. He was…" Chris grunted, trying to escape from his Uncle's arms. "Cole! Let me go!"

"No, Chris. Not until I'm positive that you're not going to lose your temper again. You're a danger to everyone like this- including yourself." Cole stated, tightening his grip on the wriggling youngster.

"Cole! Lemme go!" he protested weakly. He gasped as his actions sunk in and he whispered, "Oh god…"

"Chris?"

"They're never going to trust me now. They're going to hate me even more." A tear rolled down his face and he orbed away.

Chris woke with a start on the lumpy, overused sofa in the backroom of P3. Then he heard the deep breathing again. He frowned, rubbed his eyes and yawned. He didn't have time to close his mouth when a gruesome, withered hand landed on it. Chris gagged at the foul stench, racking his brains at the familiarity of it, and lifted his head slightly, looking straight into the manic eyes of Balthazar.

**A/N: ****So there ya go! Second last chapter is complete! And the last one is getting started tonight, (once I've done a bit more Politics revision…whoopee….*coughs*. Thanks for reading! xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: ****Woooow! So many reviews in the last chapter! Thanks guys! Um, I'm gonna ramble by thank you's etc, so if you wanna read, well…read! =P If you actually take the time to read my nonsense author's notes, then I love you to pieces! (Like Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles, who, my friend Abbie kindly informed me that THEY ARE NOW MARRIED! Not together…I made the same mistake! But that's my hopes and dreams ruined *cries*, but at least Jake Abel and Misha Collins are still available…right? If they're not, I may have to proceed with my plans of world domination and then kidnap them all…..).**

**A HUGE BIG THANK YOU TO: **

_hpenchantress: _**I sent you a reply, and I hope it made sense? It wasn't supposed to be a dream….Gah! I confuse myself sometimes…mind you, that's not really hard…=p.**

_xxLooneyLovegoodxx__: _**Thanks! Not too good with the spell writing, but I'm glad you thought it was ok! **

_crlncyln: _**Hehe, yup! I am mean! But you never know, tempers might fly again in the sequel…when I get round to it! And Leo might then finally get what's coming to him! And, I know! Evil Cliffy! =D. You should see the one that's at the end of this chapter…**

_lizardmomma: _**Thanks for the high praise! And thanks for wishing me luck with my exam! I think it went ok, but I'm glad it's all over now! Means more fanfic writing time! =D.**

_bananacupcakes: _** Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like the final chapter!**

_atlan2007: _**Thanks again for you review, hope you like this chapter! **

_Avi Halliwell: _**Oh, god, I'm so sorry! I honestly never knew that Cole and Balthazar was the same guy! I've only seen season 6 and some of season 7 and I asked my friends (werepuppy black) who watched the show, what a good demon name for this was, but one of them has helped me fix the problem, so I hope it's worked. =).**

**Ok! So that's all the stuff I had to say! (If I've forgotten you, PLEASE TELL ME!), and on with the story! Ohhh, I'm so worried about this, I hope you like it…**

**Chapter 10 – Truths Revealed.**

Chris stared up at Balthazar wordlessly, whilst said demon glared down at him, his gruesome mouth curling upwards into an evil smirk.

"Not so smart-ass when you're alone, eh kid? You know, you _**might**_ actually want to research who you're vanquishing next time before going in all guns blazing, just an idea. I'm an extremely high up demon, very important, you see. Therefore, a spell cast by a pathetic little whitelighter simply won't work-" he screamed in agony as Chris's teeth dug deeply into his gnarled hand. "Why you little-"

Chris spat on the floor then jumped off the sofa, "Why are you here?"

"Why, to get revenge on you." Balthazar said slowly, as if Chris was an extremely young child. "And do you know how to get revenge on one Halliwell?"

Chris frowned, wondering if this was a rhetorical question. After a few moments of silence, he muttered sarcastically, "I don't know. Do tell, I'm _**dying**_ to know-"

"Why, you hurt another Halliwell of course!" the demon grinned gleefully, before flaming out.

Chris strode forward , trying to grab the demon, swearing loudly when he failed.

"Leo? Are you sure you're ok, sweetie?" Phoebe asked for about the tenth time as Leo rubbed his swollen jaw.

"Yes, Phoebe, I'm fine." The Elder answered wearily, "Does anyone know where Chris is?"

"Leo…no offence or whatever, but he _**hit **_you, so why do you even care?" Paige asked in confusion, her eyebrows closing together as she frowned.

"That's not really Chris."

"What? You mean he's possessed or something?"

"No…I think he's hurting, Paige. He's got no-one here, and we treat him like something we've stepped on, worse in fact. I think he's been containing his anger for a long time now, his grief too, and…it just exploded…" he broke off as the women and Cole stared incredulously at him. "…What?"

"I think Chris unintentionally knocked some sense into you, Leo."

"Oh, ha-ha Phoebe."

"Seriously though, that kid can pack a punch. Who'd of thought our scrawny little whitelighter was capable of it?" Phoebe pondered.

"Yeah, well, there's a lot of things we don't know about him, and we never will unless he comes back and talks-"

"Oh, Piper, he has come back! But I don't think dear little Chrissy is up to much talking, do you?" A slimy voice declared, stepping out of the shadows of the attic.

"Balthazar," Cole breathed in horror, "H-how?"

"Oh, quite simple, really. You see Cole, I am you. They can't destroy me, without destroying you. Remember- no, you wouldn't would you? They erased your memory."

"What are you talking about?" Cole whispered.

"Do you have a period," he started, smiling as if he already knew the answer, "Oh, say a few years ago, when you can't remember a single thing?" He paused as he watched Cole rack his brains, then continued, "A ritual was performed where five candles were lit around a bowl, and on the wall, an upside down pentagram would have been drawn, then the spell uttered, "We call to you that away was torn, return to use, demon of-"

"-human born." Cole finished in horror, remembering reading about the spell, "What-what happened?"

"It split you into two halves, Cole m'boy. And these two halves were brought back as separate entities, which, consequently resulting in you losing your memory and then there's the possible disruption that's been done to the timeline…mainly by Chrissy."

"W-what? You can't be serious."

"Oh, but I am. And, to prove it, I'm going to summon you all a little present." He waved his hand and Chris arrived in the attic where he was placed in a dark crystal cage by the demon. "You see, my crystals are much stronger than yours. Little Chrissy can easily escape from yours anytime, but not mine. No-one has _**ever **_escaped from mine. I remove the bodies at my leisure."

The demon continued his monologue, not realising that Chris had closed his eyes and was chanting quietly.

"Oh yes, so as I was saying, I'm truly sorry, Cole, but your nephew here has been a huge nuisance, what with him killing all my colleagues and trying to 'save' Lord Wyatt, when all of us in the Underworld and perfectly content with things just the way they are."

"Oh really? So, you _**like **_being treated like a slave and being constantly ordered around by a guy in his mere twenties?" Chris breathed in the demon's ear, threateningly, "I'd say that was kinda pathetic, don't you?"

Balthazar spun round, his cloak billowing out like a hurricane. "How-my cage is supposed to- completely and utterly-". Words failed him as he took in his dark crystal cage…which Chris had somehow blown apart.

Chris smirked. "I told ya before. You _**really **_underestimate my power. Just because I don't _**use **_most of them, doesn't mean I don't have them. Most of them simply lie dormant until such a situation arises where it is necessary for me to use them."

The demon frowned again. "Ah." He suddenly grinned. "No matter, Chrissy. I am still going to get my revenge on you."

"No." Chris growled. "You wouldn't _**dare**_!"

"Oh, I think I just might, Chrissy-boy. But, who to _**choose**_?" He frowned again, pondering his dilemma. "There's just too many of you- sweet little Paige…hyper little Phoebe….or how about Leo, Chris? Although, you detest him, so it wouldn't really be revenge, would it now? Or how about your uncle Cole? Hmm, he's technically dead-"

"I'm warning you." Chris shouted bravely, "I wasn't lying about my powers!"

"Or…how about….fierce, but lovely Piper? Could you bear it, Chrissy? For history to repeat itself? For her to die at your hands _**again**_?" he taunted.

A variety of unrecognisable emotions flashed across Chris's face, and he made no effort to put on his emotionless mask for once. "Don't…" he whispered painfully.

"I_** can**_ do it, you know. And you would be so…_**distraught**_, you'd willingly re-join Lord Wyatt. That's what happened the last time, if I remember correct-"

"I would never-" Chris protested.

"Less of the talking, Chrissy-boy. I want to see some action." He grinned and threw Chris on the floor, then turned to Piper where his grin widened. "Yes. I think I _**will **_choose Piper. "A broken Chris will willingly return to Lord Wyatt." He muttered.

"Oi! You! Yeah, you!" Piper suddenly shouted, Balthazar looked up at her, staring at her as if he wasn't used to being addressed in such a manner, which of course, was complete nonsense for that's how many of his leaders addressed him. "How would killing me destroy Chris?"

"Oh, I do_** love**_ being the bearer of _**bad**_ news!" The demon's grin stretched impossibly wider, "But I'm afraid that story will have to wait a little bit, this is not the time, nor the place. Let's deal with the matter at hand, shall we?" He threw a fireball at the eldest Charmed One as Chris jumped up from the floor, threw himself in front of her, where the both landed on the rug as the fireball zoomed over their heads and crashed into the door.

Chris pulled himself of the floor, then stretched a hand down to help the fallen witch. He stared horror-struck at her, "Did he hurt you?" he whispered.

"Chris! That's not the matter of concern here! Why would hurting me-"

".?" Chris repeated, his voice deepening into a growl.

"A little bit, but I'm ok, Chris! I don't know why you're so-"

"Son of a –" the whitelighter cursed as the last of his words were drowned out by his aiming of a fireball at the demon.

"Now, now, Chrissy. You really do not want to do that." He smirked.

"And why not?" Chris demanded.

"Because, Chris m'boy," he smiled manically, " I could kill your mommy here in half the time it'd take that fireball to travel over here and still have time to send her a postcard."

**There ya go! So, what did ya think? Reviews would make my day, seriously! =).**

** HUGE BIG THANKS TO ZARA (werepuppy black) for being awesome and helping me with this last chapter, particularly with the conversation between Cole and Balthazar!**

** As I said, a sequel is planned, not sure when though =) .**

**AND THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING! =D.**

**XXX.**


End file.
